


Great Power's but a Shadow Till Unleashed in the Light

by Edokinz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Puzzleshipping, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edokinz/pseuds/Edokinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not nightmares that plagued his mind tonight, but that of a fear unknown. A fear for his future, his friends, and most importantly, the light that slept beside him. As crimson eyes looked up to the moon that shown at it brightest power, he let his mind wander, hoping that it may give him the offering of peace and harmony as it had always done in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Power's but a Shadow Till Unleashed in the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artwork made for me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34992) by Chimchiri. 



> I own no rights to YuGiOh, that is all Kazuki Takahashi's work
> 
> This can or cannot be taken as Puzzleshipping. I do not state that they are a couple, nor do they admit anything to one another, so it is all up for interpenetration.
> 
> It's based off this lovely work that Chimchiri drew for me on my Birthday- post/70793618333/happy-birthday-darling-w
> 
> Leave a review of you so desire, maybe suggestions you have for more drabbles?- Edokinz

It gleamed quite bright tonight, the gleam slowly slithering down from its placement up above in the sky. Round, and bright as ever, bringing a light into the room that would usually not exist on any day. It ghosted over the contents sprawled upon the desk, the trinkets, card decks, posters, the comforter, the boy who was snug tight in his bed, and the crimson eyes of the man who sat staring back.

It was this light that always captivated him. Since he could remember from his time as a child, to the king of his land; and even now as a spirit set free. The light of the moon had always seemed to speak to him. It told him each night that he would be alright, that he was not alone in his world with the confusion of his past; and now his present. The moon warmed him in a subtle light, giving him the silence he desperately found himself in need of, while still showing him the bright path in his wake. It was a light that still stood by him, with all the dark that he was; encouraging him even in his darkest times.

It was this night that the moon was big and full, lighting his now still form as he looked up through the window that was placed within the ceiling above. It gleamed off his eyes, sending a small sparkle to transfer back each time he blinked, his mind racing with thoughts that he couldn't fathom a reason for them to even be in his head. Was it fear that he felt? There not for a reason he could recall for it. All he could say was that it was a strange feeling of feat that he felt occurred within his past life, the fear of what he'd gone through in his recent times, and the fear of what the present had to offer.

The biggest fear he felt though, in this darkened hour, was what would happen to his light. The boy slept soundly in his bed beside him, dreams of what he could feel were pleasant and joyful radiating off his simple sweet smile. The man gave a small smile of his own at the sight, turning his eyes to give a last look back up at the moon; whispering back his gratitude, before striding his way in silent steps over to the boy's bed.

It wasn't a big bed, but, it engulfed the boy that lay within it. The blankets and pillows seemed to house him in a cocooned entrapment, warming his skinny, probably chilled body. With a bed the size it was though, it left an opening, one just big enough so that the elder could take a seat upon the side without creating more than a disturbance. His back now faced the headboard, while his face turned to glance down at the boy, a hand reaching out to gently grace the boy's cheek. It was soft, just as the silk his own bed sheets had once been made from. "I hope that I can be at your side always for protection, even when the time comes for your own existence to expire." The man let out with a hushed whisper, moving to brush a bit of the boy's yellow bangs off his forehead.

It was strange, the looks that each one held. The man was, while short for his size, a bit taller than the boy himself. His hair was tricolored, the main focus of it being black, outlined in red, shooting out back into lengthy, thick spikes. Yellow, sharp pointed bangs hung off the front, some dangling to the sides of his crimson eyes, while others followed the lightning bolt pattered along the spikes on top. The young boy below him looked much the same, the differences only being his shorter stature, the few straight up bangs being melded in with those that hung in his face, and his eyes that consisted of a larger size and an amethyst color.

The man moved to pull his hand back, but in an instant, soft fingers found their way to hold it down, and with a blink of surprise from the man, the boy's eyes had seen creaked open a sliver.

"Yami? What are you doing up?" He asked in a higher pitched, dreary tone. Large; still squinted; eyes glanced over at his alarm clock to read the time. '3:00 a.m.' The boy gave a light sigh, he eyes flowing back to look at that of the man who caressed his cheek, seeming to notice the worry that was etched in them. " What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare again?" The young boy asked, shifting in his position so that he could get a better look of the taller man.

Nightmares, they were something that had been frequenting the elder now. He knew not much of his past, and in the sense, many unknown memories found their way back to his mind. While many were of a battle field, some were of events he wondered if he ever truly experienced. It was not all the past that plagued his nightmares, it had only become recent now that he sought out for Yugi on what had been within his dreams of the current time. Dreams of being forgotten, trapped alone in his room, his partner in distress, or those he now knew dead before his eyes. He'd known not why such nightmares had crept up upon him, but, it seemed that they had been something that both boy's had become accustomed to them occurring.

Sighing a bit himself, the man dubbed Yami returned with only a small smile. "It is not nightmares that keep me awake at this hour Yugi. It is but an active mind wanting to unwind on a full moon night. Go back to sleep little one, you have school when the morning comes. I will get my own rest soon." The elder softly spoke, letting his thumb continue to glide over the boy's cheek, the smile still held to his face as his gesture was returned upon his own hand by the smaller boy's thumb.

Letting out a light yawn though, Yugi let his eyes blink more rapidly, obviously working to fade the sleep from them. It wasn't a nightmare that plagued that of the elder before him, and with a glance to the eyes that kept locked to his crimson orbs, he could tell the younger knew such… yet, he still seemed just as concerned.

Without a word, the boy moved beneath his blankets, slowly sliding them off his body, like a caterpillar shelling off it's cocoon; before moving over to dig through a nearby dresser. His hands pulled out a pair of his looser fitting leather pants, a brown jacket, black gloves, and a red scarf; before he moved to set them upon his bed. Bringing a hand up, he let it block out a light yawn given, before returning back to the drawer; pulling out yet another pair of leather pants, this one seeming to be a bit tighter; followed by a deep blue leather jacket, and an orange scarf. Violet eyes landed upon his other self, who now gave him a confused stair, a hand reaching out to grasp at the orange scarf the younger boy had purchased for him only a few weeks ago.

"Aibou, it is dreadfully late, it is bed that you should be in, not clothes to run around in the night." Yami commented back, moving to stand up, and aid his partner to bed. However, as his hand outstretched to grasp at his wrist, the boy pulled back, grasping at the clothes he's laid out for himself.

Backing up, the boy walked on almost his tiptoes, seeming careful not to make a sound as he stepped his way over to the bathroom nearby. " I have somewhere I would like to show you Yami, but it's something I have to show you before day breaks. I have gotten enough sleep for now. Get dressed in that so you will be warm, and we will head out, alright? I promise we will not be long. I'll bring us back home in time so that I still can get sleep." The younger mumbled out, closing the door behind him in still a silent manner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while now that the pair had been walking, the time now brought to nearly 4 in the morning; causing the man to hold an incredibly antsy stature about himself. Yugi would have to wake for school in an hour, and it certainly meant that he'd not be getting for sleep for his day.

His fingers moved up to his scarf, adjusting it, before moving down to play with the fringes when it was righted; only to pull to hard in one direction, and have to rearrange it. His strides had been long, placing himself only centimeters behind Yugi as they strolled, unsure on where exactly they were heading; as each time he asked, Yugi would repeat that he would see when they arrived.

Bright eyes scanned about, watching the environment as they walked on. It was far from the main city by now, the grass much greener than the patches open for usual visibility, the sand on the other side was damp from the tide of the water that it lined. Ahead was a pier, empty and void of nothing but a few boats that had seemed to be stationary and tied up for the night. Nothing seemed to speak, to make a noise of even so much of a movement other than the graceful waves of the water crashing upon the land. Closing his eyes, Yami reached out to grasp at Yugi's gloved hand, holding it tight. It was better to let him lead, if the boy was so determined to bring them to a destination. He'd rather let the sound of the water be the only thing to distract him.

Their walking was soon halted though, as Yugi slipped his fingers out of Yami's hand, and moved them to encircle around his arm instead. "We're here Pharaoh, you can open your eyes." The soft voice whispered, and the elder obeyed. His eyelids soon opened, revealing that the young boy had taken them out to the end of the pier. The water stretched out before them, and the man let his eyes wander up to the sky; the rising that Ra did of the sun now seeming to mix and mingle with the stars and the moon that had been bright only but a few hours before.

It was beautiful, no, more than beautiful. It was a sight that had not gone unseen to his eyes before, but on the night of a full moon, he found it more captivating. The dark black hue that was once held now faded up to the light blues and purples that were only seen at early dawn of mornings; and the late turning of evenings. His free arm moved to clasp over the hand of the younger boy that now encircled his right arm, while his head moved into lean against the other's. "Thank you." He whispered, taking in a deep breath, and letting it loose as the oncoming of reds and orange hues now began to seep in from below.

"Whatever has kept you awake tonight Yami, it's going to be alright. There isn't anything to fear right now. I'm alright, your alright, our friends and family are safe. The future doesn't always have to be something dark. I know I'm not in your position, I do know of my past and what has occurred in it. I don't know the pain that you go through, but I'm here to help you no matter what. I'll lend you all the strength I can, so please….please just tell me when something is bothering you." Yugi whispered out, turning his body so that he now held his forehead to the taller man's chest, the top of his head snug and cozy beneath the chin of the once great king.

Strong arms moved to hold the boy close to him, the man looking out as the sun now rose ever higher over the water that now gleamed back in his eyes with the last bit of twinkles that the stars would give tonight. "Thank you, mou hitori no boku; I will be alright, it is only worry that reaps at my mind, but I do believe that it will dissipate for now." He spoke back, pulling his form back slightly so that the pair now held some distance, but were still close enough to feel each others body heat.

With a sly grin, the young boy seemed to look at the other with relief; arms now moving up to encircle around the taller man, while the elder held his to the boy's back. Their faces mingled only inches apart, eyes closed off from one another as they took the scents of the air around them in. Amethyst eyes opened after a second, and watched as the sun seemed to cast a new look upon his other self; turning his skin to that of a tanned olive color; rather than the pale he sported. It hadn't stayed though, for when the young boy blinked; much to the elders confusion to the slight distort of the younger's face, it was back to normal.

As Yami moved his lips to question, the younger only closed his eyes once more, before leaning in, and letting his head rest under his partner's chin. "You were a great king Pharaoh, but a great king cannot stay great if he doesn't have those there to support him."

A warm grin graced the Pharaohs features, as his arms moved to holding the boy tight to his form once more. As the sun now warmed up what had been nearly frigid air, crimson eyes glanced up at the new light that now took over. The light that colored in its path that of the deep blue water, the wood of the pier, metal of the boats, the boy that rested in his arms, and the strange color of his eyes.

"No, greatness is what he cannot be without those who help him achieve it."


End file.
